1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a card holder and a broadcast receiving apparatus having the card holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art electronic device includes a plurality of printed wiring boards which are interconnected to form an electronic circuit as a whole. The electronic circuit is divided into a plurality of functional blocks, and each of the functional blocks is mounted on a corresponding one of the printed wiring boards.
When interconnecting the printed wiring boards, the printed wiring boards need to be connected in the right order, which otherwise would cause a conflict of output signals between the printed wiring boards. In order to avoid such a situation, for example, JP-A-2006-303167 describes a technique that enables signal output only when it is determined, on the basis of identification information of connectors which connect the printed wiring boards and stacking position information of the respective boards, that the printed wiring boards are connected in a correct manner.
As an example of the electronic device described above, there is a card holder adapted to receive and to hold BS-Conditional Access Systems (B-CAS) cards. B-CAS cards are used in a television set or the like to receive terrestrial digital broadcast signals. In the B-CAS card holder, for example, six printed wiring boards are interconnected via stacking connectors.
With a view to showing the order of assembling, numbers indicating the order may be marked on the respective printed wiring boards. However, since the assembling work is manually carried out, this does not suffice to completely prevent an oversight.